


Red, White, and Bloomingdale

by starpants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, It's kind of funny how time changes people in different ways, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Romance, Slow Burn, where the omnic crisis never happened and everyone is young and happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpants/pseuds/starpants
Summary: Four best friends reunite on July 4th for the biggest firework spectacular in Indiana! There's just the issue that everybody has something that needs to be done. With only one car to share and a laundry list of tasks, a race against the clock to finish it all in time for the show!





	1. THIRTEEN HOURS REMAIN

**Author's Note:**

> HEY ALL! This is a piece I'm really excited about!
> 
> This fiction will be a multi chapter with a focus on the characters Ana, Gabe, Jack, and Reinhardt, my absolute favorite from Overwatch. I'd like to add more characters as I continue, although most of the story will be about these babes.
> 
> Please note that I'm not from Indiana so most of the situations in this piece (events, locations, et cetera) are NOT accurate to the state.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_"Reiny, I've got a great idea."_

_The robust teenager raises an eyebrow at the female sitting in the desk in front of him. Though she was moving sluggishly minutes before, her body had thrown itself around hastily to catch the attention of her friend. It's the only response she receives, from either her partner in crime or the empty classroom._

_"I think we should start a club," she says without waiting for the male to ask. She waves her hands dramatically in the air, as if to bring more flare to her words._

_He chortles in response to the pitch. "Ana, I have been trying to get you to join many clubs for at least a year, and now you want to start your own? You cannot manage a club and keep your grades up!"_

_"First of all," Ana jabs a wobbly, lackluster finger in Reinhardt's face, "Don't test me, I can run that shit like a jockey in the Kentucky-Fucking-Derby. Secondly, it'll be the easiest club on campus to manage, because it's going to be one that only you and I are in."_

_He looks back at her, dazed by the suggestion. "Wait, then what is the point of starting a club if you and I are the only members?"_

_"I'm getting there!" she almost groans. When he does not interject, Ana continues. "If we start a club, all we need is a faculty support and one hundred fifty hours of community service per month."_

_"That is a lot of volunteering for two members," he tilts his head, still completely lost by the direction in which the conversation is heading._

_"We break it down," she continues, "We each volunteer two hours on weekdays and about seven hours on weekends. Not only are we be improving this community, we'll have a shitload of volunteer work to add to college applications. Bitches'll be throwing scholarships at us."_

_Reinhardt scratches his stubbly chin and smirks. He likes the idea of improving the community, and it'll definitely look impressive when he starts applying for schools. "But," he questions, still wondering what Ana's end-game is, "why start a club?"_

_A cunning smile plasters her face. "Because, Reiny, if we start a club, the school'll pay us one thousand damn american dollars, per semester, to support club activities."_

_His eyes widen, finally realizing where she's going with this conversation. "And we will use that to-"_

_"Yes," she hisses quickly, throwing one hand to ineffectively cover his mouth. Though she's aware that they're the only two in the room, she can't help but hesitate in making her motives known for anyone to hear. "That's the plan."_

_Reinhardt slams his open palm onto his desk, making the female jump at the sudden, loud noise. A wide grin appears as he stares back at her. "Miss Ana Amari, you are equal parts shameless and brilliant. I am in!"_

* * *

Jack Morrison sits alone by his baggage claim, waiting patiently with a large, packed suitcase beside crossed ankles. He glances down at his watch and reads the time - 9:13. Even after the red-eye flight to Indianapolis, he's completely elated to see other travelers in good moods; it is July 4th, and these flyers are most likely reuniting with their closest family and friends to celebrate. Jack is no different, as today will be the first time he sees his closest friends since moving away for college. Regardless, he can’t help the tingling in the pit of his stomach. There's no point in hiding his anxiousness, as today is a big day for him.

A lot has changed since the four had last been together.

Ana Amari, originally a transfer student from Cairo who is three years Jack's senior, went on to attended Cornell University and receive a degree in business. She's since started working for Helix International, a large corporation based out of New York City, as a translator and company chair for Arabic speaking business partners in Northern Africa. Although Ana tried often to stop in and visit her friends while she was attending university, she's been too busy to travel back to Indiana since starting her new job three years ago.

Reinhardt Wilhelm, a German exchange student the same age as Ana, moved on to study at the University of Cincinnati, striving for a degree in education. He's still studying now, aiming to receive a master’s degree so that he has the opportunity to become a teacher for the next generation. He lives close to Indianapolis, so there have been many times when he'd visit while Jack was still in high school, though it had never for a long period of time, and  _never_  during Oktoberfest.

Gabriel Reyes, a year younger than Ana and Reinhardt, moved in with his grandmother in Los Angeles and studied psychology at UCLA. He took some time off between his junior and senior year to see more of the country. Though it was only his intention to be away for a few weeks, it steadily extended to a year; against his family's wishes, he continued to slack off, thinking he'd have plenty of time in the future to complete his degree. After a car accident, however, he came back down to earth and returned to Los Angeles to continue his studies. He just graduated a few months ago, and while his friends only attended in spirit, they knew that Gabriel's grandmother shed enough joyful tears to compensate for their absence.

And then there's Jack, who has one year left before earning his degree in Communications at Seattle University. He envies his friends for being able to do so much in the time that they've been gone and he's secretly jealous that they're all at different stages in their lives. Though he's proud of their accomplishments, Jack can't help but believe that he's not moving forward as quickly as they are; as a result, he feels anxious to do something other than sit and study. Jack can't help but wonder,  _'At what point will I have done anything worth being proud of?'_

The phone in Jack's pocket buzzes. It immediately catches his attention and pulls him away from the roaming thoughts. He takes the device out and unlocks the message relayed on a group chat:

 

 

> RW: My flight has landed! AT LONG LAST!
> 
> JM: Ha, glad to hear you landed safe and sound, Ray. Meet me by baggage claim C.
> 
> RW: I will, but I must wait for the doors to open.
> 
> GR: i landed too.
> 
> GR: sorry i didn't let you know sooner, was taking a shit
> 
> JM: Thank you for that extremely vivid image, Gabe.
> 
> GR: that aint vivid imagery. saying i just fuckin destroyed a public toilet, THATS vivid imagery
> 
> RW: THIS IS NOT NECESSARY!!
> 
> AA: Haha WTF Gabe
> 
> JM: Ana, have you landed too?
> 
> AA: Change of plans. I drove to town
> 
> JM: What's with this sudden change??
> 
> RW: I hope you are not texting and driving!!!!!!!
> 
> AA: No dad. My car has Bluetooth and my phone has Speech-to-Text. The future is now
> 
> GR: does this mean youll be picking us up from the airport?
> 
> AA: Yes. Be there in 20
> 
> GR: sweet

Jack chuckles quietly while reading over the conversation. Those three definitely make up a colorful group; they always have been dynamic individuals from day one. The four together had such wonderful experiences in high school, and thinking back on those days feeds Jack’s anticipation. In preparation, he stands and moves away from the crowd so that he may be easily spotted. If he wasn't excited to see them before, there’s no mistaking the eagerness he’s feeling now. 

While waiting, Jack sends a quick text to his parents to let them know that he's landed safely and looks forward to seeing them later in the day. The moment he sends the message, someone appears behind him and leans on his right shoulder. He jolts around suddenly and his gaze meets the dark brown eyes and wide grin belonging to Gabriel Reyes. "Long time, no see," Gabriel starts the conversation simply as his arm wraps around Jack's shoulders to provide a tight squeeze. "How've you been, squirt?"

Jack's surprised expression pulls to a tight frown once he hears the question. "You and I are about the same height now," Jack complains with a slight pout, "so you can't call me squirt anymore." The older man only shrugs in response, to which Jack rolls his eyes. Even so, he can't help the genuine smile that graces his features. "It's good to see you again, Gabe," Jack admits, his chest warm with unmistakable fondness.

Before receiving a sarcastic remark, two large hands reach from behind and embrace both men in a tight hug. "Aha! I have found you!"

"Hey geezer, you mind not choking me so early in the morning?!" Gabriel manages through a strained chest.

"Ah, but you have taken too long to see your good friend Reinhardt, so this is your punishment!" the thick German accent booms as Reinhardt's grip tightens around two sets of shoulders.

Jack smiles in response to the older man's warm reception. "I wish I could have seen you sooner, Ray! I've missed you."

Reinhardt's voice booms in response. "And I you, Jack! I see you have gotten taller since I saw you last!"

Jack peers back at Gabriel and offers a sharp glance to draw attention to the fact that his appearance has obviously changed. Gabriel rolls his eyes once more, but no movement of his head can hide the smile that tugs at the corner of his lips, nor the amused glint in his gaze.

After a few moments of embrace, Reinhardt releases his firm hold and the three stand and speak as if no time at all has passed. Gabriel complains about how he couldn't sleep the entire flight and Reinhardt quietly laments the loss of his packed snacks, which were confiscated by security during check-in. Jack smiles and listens without interjecting, as he has no room for complaints. Besides, being able to hear these two speak, face-to-face, is so much more refreshing than reading a conversation shared through text, as they'd been forced to do for years.

Three phones buzz simultaneously. Gabriel is the first to retrieve his cell, and a grin appears on his face again. "The bat's here," he alerts the others as he slings his duffel bag over his shoulder. Jack and Reinhardt nod and grab their suitcases before following the former through the exit. 

The moment they step through the automatic doors, they're greeted by a woman with dark hair and darker eyes. Even through her weary appearance, Ana Amari, who's presence has alluded the men for nearly three years, looks just as lively as Jack readily attributes her to be. She offers a genuinely smile and a warm greeting, "My, don't you three look bright eyed and bushy tailed."

Gabriel moans loudly at her disingenuous, maternal tone. "And you look like you've risen from the depths of hell," he says without missing a beat. "Don't tell me coffee is such a rare commodity in New York."

Her smile shifts to a smirk and she scoffs brusquely in response. "I'd like to see  _you_ try to keep yourself together after driving for ten hours nonstop. Though I doubt you'd look any worse than you do now."

Jack chuckles as the two walk closer to one another, eventually raising clenched fists and bumping them together. Although they argue often, the dynamic that they share is an honest one that simply can't be reciprocated. He knows that those two respect each other like brother and sister, though they certainly have a strange way of showing it.

Jack cuts into the conversation by clearing his throat. When the two turn to look at him, he smiles and says, "Hey Ana, long time no see."

The tension around Ana’s eyes dissipates and she stares fondly back at the man. "Jack!" she nearly coos as she approaches him, "Oh, you look great!" She reaches forward to gingerly grab his hands. "Oh, look how much you've grown, you're so much taller than the last time I saw you."

Jack can't resist staring at Gabriel once more, proving that the change in appearance _really is_  noticeable. He pulls himself back to the conversation before he can see his reaction, though Jack swears he can hear his friend scoff in reply to Ana's sudden change of attitude. "Yeah," he responds bashfully, "I've been going to the gym to get into shape."

"It certainly shows," Ana says back with an over-exaggerated wink. Jack’s hand reaches to scratch the back of his neck timidly. He laughs lightly and blushes, slightly embarrassed by the woman's attentiveness. She turns as the tallest of the four approaches from behind Jack and Gabriel, "And Reiny, you're looking as handsome as I remember! You look like you haven't aged a day."

Reinhardt approaches the woman and embraces her in a tight hug, leaving a light kiss on her left and right cheek. "And you look as lovely as ever! Ah, I have missed you tremendously."

After an embrace Jack can't help but think is a second longer than typical, Reinhardt releases his hold on the woman and steps back again. Ana looks over her friends and smiles before ushering them to the car. "Quickly, now, put up your bags so that we can be on our way."

The men don't waste any time following her instruction. They hastily pull their luggage into the trunk (barely large enough to carry three suitcases) before piling into the car. The moment all four are situated, Ana speeds out of the terminal and straight towards the highway. Jack listens in on Reinhardt and Ana's light banter; it’s over something so obscure, he can't even wrap his head around it well enough to grasp the context. He turns to Gabriel, who's sitting in the back seat with him, hoping to engage in conversation as well. He's disappointed to see that the man with his beanie pulled over his eyes and curled in the seat, feet tucked below his legs and body rolled into fetal position.

Jack would like to believe that Gabriel is finally able to rest, but there's something strange about the way that his breathing is quick and quiet, as though the man is grasping for air. It’s hard to believe that he's actually asleep. Even so, Jack grants him the privacy he's likely trying to maintain; Gabriel is the kind of man who doesn't hesitate to have someone else's attention when he wants it, so if he's trying to keep to himself it's best to leave him be. Instead, Jack stares out the window of the car as he watches trees and blue skies roll by. Soon, his view will change to show the bustling city that Jack has sincerely missed.

After a short ride, the car pulls into a parking lot and the engine shuts off. They’ve arrived at one of Jack's favorite parks in the heart of Indianapolis. In the distance, he can see the twisting branches of an old oak that they all used to rest beneath in the hot summer. This park brings back such fond memories from his high school days. Jack thinks about the times they have spent here studying for exams – weather permitting - when the library had become too stuffy. He also remembers the time it snowed so hard that school was cancelled, so the four decided to come here to sled down the park's icy hills. Then there was the summer that they spent lying on the soft grass at midnight and watching the shooting stars roll across the sky.

Jack has so many warm memories of this park and it makes him happy just to be in it once more. However, he’s perplexed as to why they are here, rather than getting the day started. “Ana,” he pipes up as the others unbuckle their seatbelts. “What are we doing here?”

Ana turns to stare back at Jack, a wide smile gracing her features. “I just wanted some fresh air,” she says, though the quivering intonation hints at a motive. “Let’s all go for a walk.” She grabs her purse from the console between the front seats and exits the car.

Gabriel springs to life and hastily exits the vehicle, not even thinking twice on her statement. Reinhardt and Jack follow their lead and chase after the two as they trek through the grass and towards the gnarled tree ahead. The wind at the back of Jack's neck pushes him forward and serves as a reminder of the wonderful weather. He's pleasantly surprised to see that they've come out early enough in the day to be the only people outdoors. There are no children, no parents, no dogs; just those four enjoying the holiday.

Ana reaches the roots of the old tree and ungracefully collapses beneath the shade, letting out a deep sigh as she allows herself to relax and lean against the thick trunk. Reinhardt promptly lands to her right and Gabriel to her left. Jack, arriving last, stands for a moment before nervously peering into each adult's eyes. “Why are you guys resting here?” he asks while unconsciously crossing his arms.

Ana's grin becomes sharper as she beckons for the remaining friend to sit down, which he reluctantly does. Once Jack is seated, she reaches into the bag at her side, pulls out a parcel, and throws it at Gabriel. Once caught, he slowly opens the brown paper and his eyes widen upon discovering what she has wrapped carefully inside. Curious, the other men lean in to see the contents: inside the packaging is a plastic bag full of dark green, dried leaves. Their mouths drop open at the sight of what is easily an entire pound of marijuana.

“Do you still know how to roll, Gabe?” she asks him, handing him a small box of tobacco rolls.

Gabe offers a smug smile in response as he reaches for the papers. “I never forgot,” he answers as his eyes shine with anticipation. He takes the parchment and lays it out before him, serving as a make-shift space upon which he gets to work. 

Jack sighs and carefully peers at the watch. They have a little more than twelve hours until the Fourth of July fireworks start, and Jack would be caught dead before missing the entire reason behind their meeting again. It's been a long time since these four have been able to sit together like this, though; who is Jack to rain on their parade. So long as they don't lose track of time, he silently agrees to joining in, for old time's sake.


	2. TWELVE HOURS REMAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't mean to take two months to update.

_“I cannot believe… I did not see this coming.”_

_“I can’t believe it either…” Ana sighs carefully as she reviews the guidelines for student organizations. No matter how many times she reads over the rules, the words do not bend in her favor. Though heavily overlooked, there is no possible loophole to the regulation that could forever change the fate of their duplicitous club._

_The rule in question is that a club needs to have at least three members in order to be considered active and receive financial support._

_“So what do we do?” Reinhardt pipes up while crossing his arms. “Our options are either to let this go, or find another group member and risk them snitching on us.”_

_Ana and Reinhardt are in a tough situation, but she has never been one to quit the moment she hits a roadblock. After a moment of deep thought, Ana recollects herself and stares back at her friend. “What if we add another member,” she starts, “who doesn’t come to any of the meetings?”_

_Reinhardt shakes his head. “Would anyone in this school agree to be a pretend club member?”_

_After a quiet sigh, Ana’s thoughts turn to one student she’s crossed paths with recently: a quiet boy, one year her junior, with tan skin and dark, emotionless eyes. “I think I have an idea,” she states, turning back to the door to ensure that their conversation is still a private one. “There is a freshman in my art class; he’s really quiet, keeps to himself. All in all, he’s a really broody guy." She turns her gaze back to the male. "Maybe… If I ask him to join the club, he’d be willing to. He may agree to just have his name on the program without attending meetings or volunteering.”_

_Reinhardt frowns. “And you are sure we can trust a stranger? What if he even comes to find out our purpose and rats us out?”_

_Ana sighs before staring piercingly into his eyes. “I’ll talk to him first, to figure out if he’s the type to do that. It may be a risk, but it’s our only chance at making our club come together.”_

_As far as Ana is concerned, it’s a chance she’s willing to take._

* * *

Reinhardt’s gaze shifts around the circle to fondly look at his three closest friends relaxing in the green grass. A goofy smile is plastered on his face and his thoughts are bright and without focus. It’s been a long time since he’s had the pleasure of indulging with his closest friends in this way.

Ana holds the paper roll in her dainty fingers; she’s likely debating whether or not there’s enough for one last puff. Given her state of mind, it will likely be another two minutes before she makes up her mind. Gabriel, sitting across from him, is laying in the grass to let the cool breeze touch his skin and tickle his hyperactive senses. The man seems infinitely calmer now that he’s out of the airport and inebriated. Jack is also calm, although he’s designated himself to be the driver for the rest of the day and thus passed the majority of the time around the circle. Even so, his smile remains and it’s as bright as the man remembers.

The cheery look reminds Reinhardt of his plan to spend the evening with his friend just after the show. He pulls out his phone and hastily texts her to reconfirm his evening accommodations.

> RW: Lena, my plane has arrived, I look forward to seeing you tonight.
> 
> LO: Yay, glad to hear!
> 
> LO: I have the guest room set up for you! What time will you be here to spend the night?
> 
> RW: I am not sure now, the show is at 22:00 and I will need to drive back from Bloomington. I will send you a text as the time approaches.
> 
> LO: Sounds like fun, just keep me posted!
> 
> LO: And good luck, love! ;)

Reinhardt smiles as he puts his phone away again. He turns his attention back to Ana, who’s finally resolved to take the last hit. She tucks the hilt of the roll into a small plastic bag, and turns back to the three resting around her. “So,” she calls to get the men’s attention. “What’s the plan for today?”

Jack pipes up first. “Well, the most important is that we get to Bloomington in time for the fireworks at 10:00.”

“Yes,” Ana nods, looking at her watch before continuing. “We have twelve hours before then.” She looks back up and smiles at Jack warmly.  “I’m excited to see this show you’ve spoken so highly of.”

Jack smiles back. “I used to go all the time with my family when I was younger. ‘Red, White, and Bloomington’ is probably one of the biggest firework shows in the Midwest, I can’t believe you guys had never heard of it.”

Reinhardt laughs in response. “Well, Ana and I came from overseas, and Gabe grew up in Los Angeles. Still, it is a pity we did not have the means to see it in high school.”

Gabriel offers a gruff grunt in response, as if agreeing to Reinhardt’s statement. He doesn’t speak up to provide further rebuttal, as he’s too calm to defend why he'd never heard of some random Midwestern firework display.

Jack shakes his head. “Whatever,” he replies with another dazzling smile, “It’s fantastic. There are vendors with games and food trucks starting hours before the show. I’m really excited that I can see with you guys.” Jack smiles sheepishly; the slight inebriation has helped him to open up, though Reinhardt knows deep down that everyone in that circle does not mind his affection.

The elder man reaches to pat a large hand onto his friend’s back. Jack suddenly turns, surprised by the gesture, and is granted the German’s toothy smile. “Jack, I am excited to watch the show tonight with you,” he turns to the others sitting in the circle, “and I am positive that Ana and Gabe feel the same way.” He’s immediately answered with a familiar nod from the female and a soft grunt from the male. Smiling, he turns back his attention to Ana and continues. “And in response to your question earlier, it is important that I attend to matters while I am still in town.”

The statement catches Ana’s attention. “Important matters?” she raises an eyebrow. “What do you have planned to do?”

Reinhardt retracts his hand from the younger’s shoulder, favoring instead to rub his arm, almost embarrassed. “My driver’s license is almost expired, and I think it would be wise to renew it while I am here.”

The man lying across from him sighs, so quietly that it’s hardly heard over the wind. “Leave it to Ray to do important shit when he’s supposed to be on vacation,” Gabriel says. His tone can easily be construed with mild annoyance, but all three are familiar enough with the male to know that he teases in good faith.

Ana tosses her bag against Gabriel, making him jolt from the sudden contact. “Don’t be such an asshat, Gabi,” she growls. “At least he’s getting important shit done, you’ll probably spend the entire day contemplating when you’ll find somewhere quiet to either burn or jack off.”

Gabriel props himself up on his left elbow and pulls his other hand to rest over his heart. “That hurts, ya know,” he says in a mocking tone, “even when it’s coming from a wretched bat like you.”

She only shrugs in response, turning back to Reinhardt. “We’ll head straight to town once Jack’s sobered up, then you can get that done and we can move on with our day.”

Jack nods quickly. “And before I forget,” he pipes up, “My folks are having a barbecue this afternoon, and they’d love to see you guys. We can stop there and spend a few hours with them before the show, if you’d like.”

“Count me in,” Gabe says as he plops back onto the grass. “I’m not one to turn down free food.” He turns his head to Jack, “Will there be beer?” he asks incredulously. Jack nods, and Gabe turns his head up again with a wide smile. “Well, who am I to turn down such pleasant fuckin’ hospitality?”

Jack frowns, “Just watch your tongue around them… I don’t think they’d be pleased with you having such a fowl mouth.”

Gabe lifts a hand into the air and waves it nonchalantly, as if waiving away the very notion. “I’m not a kid,” he comments. “I do as I damn well please.”

Ana gives a quiet laugh and turns her attention from the aloof man to the one with golden hair, “Don’t tell me your mother still thinks he’s your guardian angel?”

“Well… They’ve never used that term. But I guess yeah, for all intents and purposes,” Jack sighs. He turns his head from the conversation to hide the flush on his cheeks.

Ana laughs at the very notion, and the others can’t help but do the same. Of all people, Mrs. Morrison thinks that Gabriel is a satisfactory role model, and it’s enough of a joke to pull a hearty laugh from all members – even Gabriel, who offers loud guffaws while stretching in the grass. Just as all four start to calm down again, Ana’s phone blips to alert her of a new message. She regains her breath and pulls out the device. A wide smile runs from ear to ear as she reads the message and frantically types a response.

As she puts her phone away, Reinhardt speaks up, curious by her action. “What’s that cheeky face for?” he asks, her contagious amusement reflected in his words.

She shrugs and her face turns smug almost instantly. “I see no point in hiding it,” she peers at the three men, making sure that she’s captured their full attention. Once she verifies that three pairs of eyes are glancing back, she continues. “I’ve been speaking with a fine gentleman online, and I’m planning on seeing him today.”

Gabriel is the first to respond. “Does _he_ know that?”

Ana immediately swats at his side, earning a giggle from the other two. “No, not yet,” she admits. “He lives in Indianapolis, though, and now that he knows I’m here, there’s no way he can keep away.”

“Wait,” Gabriel immediately shoots up, holding his knees tight and staring with disbelieving eyes at the woman, “Miss Ana Amari, are you trying to bed this bitch?!”

Ana provides a wry smile, “Gabriel, a lady should have some secrets to keep to herself.”

Gabriel hoots, and he’s almost thrown off balance when he throws his head back, “Look at you,” he grins, “Who’d have thought that a coot like you would be able to reel one in!” He raises his fist and lightly punches her arm. “Well shit, I’m rooting for you.”

She laughs in response, and though she doesn’t admit it, her smile confirms that Gabriel’s assumption is correct.

Reinhardt smiles and laughs as well. “It sounds like we have all got enough on our plate for today.” He turns to Gabriel. “And you, my friend? What do you need to do today?”

Gabe shrugs as he leans against his knee with a goofy smile on his face. “I didn’t make any plans,” he says. “I only planned on meeting with you guys, and unlike you fuckers, I didn’t even want to do anything else.” Suddenly, a scowl appears on his face. “That reminds me though, shit. I’ve gotta let Jesse know I’m still staying with him tonight.”

Jack tilts his head; he fact that the movement doesn't cause him to feel dizzy in the slightest serves as proof that the high from a moment ago is beginning to fade. “Are you and Jesse still in close contact?” Jack asks with genuine amusement. Jesse is close to six years Gabriel’s junior, and as far as the three are aware their friendship only stemmed because their mothers are very close friends.

Gabe shrugs, focusing on sending his message out before responding to Jack. “Yeah, Jesse and I still talk at least once a week, mostly whenever he wants to ask me questions about school and girls and other assorted shit. He may be a kid, but he treats me like a big brother, so it’s only fair that I reach out to him often.”

Ana sighs and rotates her head in a full circle. “If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say that it was the weed talking now,” she teases.

Gabriel growls and snaps back, “Hey, let a guy love another little dude, you rude-ass shitsack.”

She only shrugs and leans back against the tree with an amused smirk tugging on her lips.

Jack stands and stretches his limbs. Only Reinhardt remains focused on the standing gentleman. “I’m thinking clearly again,” Jack smiles softly. “You guys ready to get the day started?”

Reinhardt nods and stands. “Yes!” he exclaims, “First, we must head to the D.M.V. and then our day will proceed as planned!”

Ana uses the tree trunk to push herself to her feet. She throws her keys at Jack, who catches it effortlessly. “I trust you with my child, golden boy. Treat her with care.”

Jack returns her lazy glance with a cocky grin. “You’re talking to the guy who’s never gotten a ticket.”

Gabe stands to Ana’s side, resting an arm on her shoulder to balance himself with, much to the female’s chagrin. “God, you’re such a show-off, Morrison. Always have been.”

Jack shrugs of the comment, as he is quite used to Gabriel’s special brand of tough love. “I’m allowed to be proud of my accomplishments, Gabe,” he responds with a warm smile. The other man looks away and mumbles his response under his breath. Satisfied with Gabriel's silent answer, he turns back to Reinhardt. "Which D.M.V. are we going to? Can you pull up directions on your phone?"

"Yes," Reinhardt replies as he fishes his phone out of his pocket, leading the way back to Ana's car. Before searching the instructions, however, she sends a quick reply to the message he'd received earlier:

> RO: Thank you, Lena. I have every faith that tonight will go very well.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit my tumblr for more dumb content](http://starpants.tumblr.com/).


End file.
